Let $f(n)$ be the sum of all the divisors of a positive integer $n$. If $f(f(n)) = n+2$, then call $n$ superdeficient. How many superdeficient positive integers are there?
For $n = 1,$ $f(1) = 1,$ so
\[f(f(1)) = f(1) = 1.\]Thus, $n = 1$ does not satisfy $f(f(n)) = n + 2.$  Henceforth, assume that $n \ge 2$.

Since $1$ and $n$ always divide $n$, we have that $f(n) \ge n+1$, so $f(f(n)) \ge n+2$. Therefore, in order for $n$ to be superdeficient, $f(n) = n+1$ and $f(n+1) = n+2$. However, if $f(k) = k+1$, then $k$ must be prime. Therefore, we are searching for consecutive prime integers. However, one of those primes must necessarily be even, and the only even prime is $2$. Note that $f(2) = 3$ and $f(3) = 4$, so there is exactly $\boxed{1}$ superdeficient number: $2$.